


...And I'll Give You My Heart

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Give Me Your Eyes, I'll Give You My Heart [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, AU, Blood, Fluff, Heart removal, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Organs, Surgery, This isn't how the Force works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kylo, I think I know what you have in mind,” Armitage says, setting the red crystal on the stand and gingerly putting a hand on Kylo’s arm, acutely aware of the electric-like energy that flickers up to meet his hand, “I don’t want your heart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And I'll Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little fic where Hux removes Kylo's heart, at Kylo's insistence. 
> 
> Part Two of 'Give Me Your Eyes, I'll Give You My Heart' but it probably isn't necessary to have read part one. 
> 
> Art Yaourter made a beautiful drawing based on this story and has given me permission to link it here. Thank you so much. <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Art Yaourter Tumblr](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/148719848966/kylux-33-days-of-guro-via-saltandlimes-brought-to)
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for blood, surgery, heart removal.

 

Part 2 - Heart

....

....

....

 

“It feels like it’s beating - like a heart. Is that real? Or is it a Force thing?” Armitage asks, cupping the red crystal in his hand like it was a baby bird.

“The Force _is_ real,” Kylo says with a laugh, “And, yes, you’re feeling it through the Force. It’s bound to me and you are the only other person to ever touch it.”

The red crystal rolls around in his hand, its electric, flame-like glow licking palm then lifting it to float just above his palm.

“What’s it doing?” Armitage asks.

Kylo smiles, “You’re doing that.”

“I am?” Armitage asks as the crystal drops back into his palm, breaking his trance. “Oh, was that what that feeling was? I thought it was coming from the crystal.”

“You are feeling the Force between yourself and the crystal,” Kylo explains.

“But, I made it float?” Armitage tries to veil his elation.

“Yes, it can’t do that on its own,” Kylo laughs again. Armitage blushes slightly. Sensing that flustered him, Kylo adds, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tease you. I can sense how new it feels to you. Experiencing it with you makes it feel new to me, too.” Kylo sounds almost giddy. Armitage did feel a strange, child-like wonder - a wonder that, ironically, he had never felt as a child. “It’ll begin to make more sense in time,” Kylo tells him.

Kylo sets the box that now contains Armitage’s natural eyes on the bedside stand.

“What are you going to do with those?” Armitage asks, holding the crystal loosely in his hand, trying to will it to float again.

“Just what I said I would,” Kylo replies, “look at them every day while you’re gone, cherish them forever.”

“Won’t they, um…” rot, decay, the thought makes Armitage wince.

“I’m going to preserve them in hyaline carbonite,” Kylo says, “They’ll stay just as beautiful as they are now.”

Kylo moves off the bed to find some clothes to put on. He snatches a black shirt from the floor, pulls it over his head, realises it’s backwards and awkwardly shuffles it around. Armitage tries to roll his new, pupiless eyes and it dawns on him that his field of vision is much wider than before, but with all the Force vibrations around him, much harder to focus on anything.

“Wait here,” Kylo says, pulling on a pair of loose pants.

“Where are you going?” Armitage asks.

“To get some supplies, I’ll be right back,” he says as he exits the room, the door swooshing closed behind him.

Armitage feels a tug through the Force, the webbing that connects him to everything, as Kylo walks away down the hall. The ‘Force strings’ that tether him to Kylo stretch thinner, like elastic. He starts to feel the other entities on the ship as they interact with one another.

The constant fluctuation of the Force begins to overwhelm him, so he pulls his attention to concentrate on the crystal in his hand. Its ‘electric flames’, as he thinks of them, faintly tickle his palm, but it doesn’t move again. The sensation is like a delicate touch on the surface of his skin yet, at the same time, an inner, low hum that he can feel in his chest. Disappointed that he isn’t able to levitate it again, he wonders if Kylo had actually lifted the crystal.

Kylo returns a short time later. Armitage had started feeling dizzy again so had closed his eyes. Even with them closed he could sense the Force rippling around him almost as vividly as seeing it. He had sensed Kylo moving elsewhere on the ship. He could sense him coming back down the hall several moments before the door opened.

“I could feel you while you were gone,” Armitage says, his eyes easily focusing on Kylo, taking note of a rather large case Kylo has with him.

“My Kyber crystal probably helped you sense me,” Kylo nods, “It’s attuned to me.” He sets the case down. “I think we should do this on the floor, just in case,” he unrolls a large sheet of plastic, spreading it on the floor.

Armitage watches him. Confused, he asks, “Do what?”

Kylo, kneeling to smooth the plastic sheet, stops to look at him, “Make good on my promise. You asked for my eyes in exchange for giving me yours, and I promised to give you something better.”

“But, this is already best gift you could ever give me, I don’t want anything else,” Armitage tells him, “Come join me back in bed.”

“You will like this even more, and I promised,” Kylo says, “And I’m curious to see if it will work.” He opens the case and begins taking out various surgical tools, setting them on the bedside stand.

Uh oh, Armitage thinks, Kylo was obsessing again. Once he has his mind set to do something it was hard to dissuade him. He glances at bedside stand as the items come into focus. There are five laser knives of graduating sizes, various clamps and forceps, several packages of sponges, gauze, sutures, staples and bacta, and a rib spreader.  

“Kylo, I think I know what you have in mind,” Armitage says, setting the red crystal on the stand and gingerly putting a hand on Kylo’s arm, acutely aware of the electric-like energy that flickers up to meet his hand, “I don’t want your heart.”

“Believe me, you will. With my heart, you’ll be able to feel me anywhere in the galaxy, and I’ll be able to sense you. We’ll have an inseverable bond,” Kylo tells him.

This is why you never get involved with a Force-wielding zealot, Armitage thinks.

Kylo continues, “How this feels now,” he gestures in the space between the two of them, the Force surges through Armitage like a flooding current, “will be amplified beyond anything you can imagine.” Armitage isn’t sure he could withstand anything more powerful than how it feels now, it’s almost too much to bear as it is.

Kylo is getting disturbingly excited about this. Armitage draws his legs over the edge of the bed. “But, you don’t even know if it will work,” he says in an attempt to quell Kylo’s fanatical eagerness to remove his own heart.

“It will work,” Kylo says, “and it will be wonderful. Don’t you trust me?”

It did sound nice, in an abstract way. Sensing Kylo from across the ship had felt amazing and he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to sense him from across the galaxy. If he was right, that is. He had been right about the eyes.

Kylo says reassuringly, “And on the unlikely chance that there is a problem, we can just…”

“Yeah, yeah, call Medical, and they put your heart back in,” Armitage interrupts him, “If you are going to be so insistent on this why not go to Medical now and just have them remove it? I’m sure none of the doctors would question you wanting to, um, replace your heart.” He chuckles at the image of Master Kylo Ren and General Hux strolling into the infirmary, demanding the doctors to remove Ren’s heart.

“No one can touch it except you or it’ll taint the bond,” Kylo says.

“Oh,” Armitage says. Was there any way to win this argument? He felt himself relenting, again. “Uh, so, do you have an artificial heart to go in?”

Kylo scoops up the red Kyber crystal from the bedside stand - Armitage still sensing its pulsing, “This will be my new heart.”

Can the Force do that? He is intrigued to hear how Kylo plans to use a crystal to replace a heart, questioning whether Kylo even knows how a heart works.

“I’ll need your help to remove it,” Kylo says, looming.

This gets better and better, Armitage thinks.

“I couldn’t possibly…” he stammers. The idea of cutting his lover’s chest open and ripping out his heart utterly repulsed him, but that Kylo genuinely thought this was a romantic gesture might repulse him more.

“It’ll be fine,” Kylo says, “I’ll guide you through it.” He leans onto the bed to kiss him, their Force energy crackling as their lips brush. Armitage jerks back, not quite used to the tickling sensation whenever they touch, or nearly touch.

Kylo puts a hand on the nape of Armitage’s neck easing him forward. The electric tingling between their lips becomes a focal point of arousal, prickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Through his closed eyelids, he can sense Kylo’s sparkling energy. He acquiesces to the warmth rushing through him. He never felt like he belonged anywhere more than he feels he belongs here at this moment.

Armitage isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts. He wishes that Kylo would have given him Kyber crystal eyes sooner, wishes that they could have had more time together after he had become Force-sensitive. As it is now, they’ll have less than a week. He can’t stand the thought of being apart from Kylo.

Kylo eventually pulls away, and smiles at him, “We can feel like this even separated by a galaxy of stars.”

Armitage nods. Yes, he wants to feel like that, he wants to stay in that place.

Kylo gathers up the instruments and the other supplies and settles on the plastic sheet. Armitage follows him, still intoxicated from the kiss. Kylo pulls off his shirt and hands it to him, who had somehow not realized he was still stark naked. He quickly pulls it on then finds a pair of previously discarded underwear.

“I might get blood on this,” Armitage says.

“That’s okay, it already has blood on it,” Kylo replies. Armitage blanches, looking over the shirt more closely. He didn’t see any bloodstains, but he supposes that Kylo wore black for a reason. “You’re not squeamish are you, Dear General?” Kylo asks, “I would think that you’ve killed dozens of men with your bare hands.”

“Well, I haven’t, a dozen at the most, and only once with a knife. I detest needless bloodshed,” Armitage says, not wanting to talk about the subject.

“Really? I heard that you ripped out a man’s jugular with your teeth,” Kylo says. Armitage says nothing to that. Kylo eyes him, then says, “Hmmm, in any case, the scalpels will cauterize the incisions, so there shouldn’t be too much blood, but use the clamps if you're concerned.”

Arranging the instruments to one side of the plastic sheet, he sets some other objects down, a handful of the Force-focusing Qiitins and a smooth, black orb. Armitage hadn’t seen where Kylo had produced those from, his head still swimming.

“I thought you said that crystal was going to replace your heart?” Armitage asks.

“It is, but I wanted an appropriately-sized vessel to put it in,” Kylo responds.

“So, now you are literally going to have a cold, black heart,” Armitage tries to roll his eyes again, but it is surprisingly difficult when everything keeps going in and out of focus.

Kylo grabs him by the wrists, “You are so mean to me, I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“You like it,” Armitage grins at him.

“Yeah, well I can be mean, too,” Kylo pulls him closer. The Force swells between them as Kylo begins kissing and biting along his arm, up to his shoulder... neck...

Armitage shudders, feeling the Force swathing them, entwining them.

It feels so safe here.

Armitage snaps back to the present, “Hey, hey, hey now,” he pushes Kylo off of him, “Heart surgery first, sex afterward.”

Kylo smiles at him, whispering, “So mean.” But he lies down, face-up, on the sheet.

Armitage is still having trouble keeping his eyes focused. Kylo, however, remains in perfect focus, staring at him in an almost uncomfortable way. He carefully picks up one of the scalpels, takes a breath - okay, don’t screw this up - and leans a hand on Kylo’s chest.

“Oh, wait,” Kylo says, “I almost forgot something.”

“Anesthesia?” Armitage chuckles.

“No, pain helps me focus,” Kylo says humorlessly, getting up. He goes to his meditation chamber, a room Armitage has been respectful enough of to never enter, and returns with a box which he hands to him. It’s beautifully ornate, with gold and shell inlay. He opens it, it’s empty, as he suspected, but he notes that there is already an indentation in the rich velvet lining.

“What was in this before?” Armitage asks.

“It’s...it’s not important,” Kylo tells him, “I didn’t have time to make a custom box for you,” he looks a bit embarrassed - that was something Armitage didn’t think he’d ever witness.

Then a cold thought enters his head - Kylo has a _collection_ of body parts in his meditation chamber.

“Oh, and here I thought I was special,” Armitage says as Kylo lies back down on the sheet. He feels a spike of resentment in his chest. Kylo coveted other people’s eyes, not just his, and probably also their organs and their who-knows-what-else? That was a macabre thing to be jealous of. Armitage shakes the image out of his head.

Kylo sits up, reaching up to run his fingers through Armitage’s hair, gazing into his infinite, crystalline eyes, “You are special, and I love you more than life.”

They stare at each other for a moment, then Armitage puts a hand on Kylo’s chest, pushing him back down.

Armitage looks down, “Will you show it to me?”

Kylo looks at him, perplexed, “Hmmm?”

“Your...collection,” Armitage looks back to him.

“Oh,” Kylo says uncomfortably, “I’m sure you don’t really want to…”

“Yes, I do,” Armitage says. He didn’t really want to see Kylo’s morbid collection, but he was more than a little miffed at Kylo for keeping such a secret.

He caresses Kylo’s chest, relishing the electricity flickering through his fingers, his hand coming to rest over Kylo’s heart, feeling the quick but steady thumping. He picks up the laser scalpel with his other hand and teases it down the middle of Kylo’s chest, over the spot of the impending incision. A gentle brush of his finger makes scalpel flick to life with a buzz. He brings the intense red filament to touch Kylo’s skin, making a shallow incision. The skin parts, deep red, cauterized.

Kylo lets out a small sigh, “You can go a little faster, you know.”

“I’m savoring the moment. It’s not every day that you get to cut your lover’s heart out.” Armitage says.

“Mmmm, so you do like ‘needless bloodshed’,” Kylo mutters softly.

Ignoring him, Armitage focuses on the task at hand. After another superficial pass, the incision separates to reveal the sternum.  Starting at the top of the sternum, he drags the blade down, cutting it cleanly in half. He arranges the rib spreader in the bisection, then pulls the little lever. Kylo sucks in a short breath as it starts to click open. Armitage sees the Force energy coalesce around Kylo, pulling taut, honing to a sharp edge.

Apparently, pain does help him focus. In doing so, it helps Armitage focus, as well. The energy surrounding them tightens, solidifies. Instead of the wispy strands pushing and pulling like seaweed, it feels like a blade cutting through water.

The rib spreader has prised Kylo’s ribs apart. Armitage cuts open the pericardium exposing the heart, pale pink, fluttering and vulnerable. Blood starts to seep, so he packs some bacta soaked gauze around the raw opening. Entranced by the rhythmic thumping, he hovers his hand just above the heart, feeling the pulsating travel through his fingers, circulate up his arm into his chest, his own heart matching time.

A thought creeps from some dark part in his mind, he could rip out the heart without care, leaving the Knight of Ren to die on the floor. Kylo was not just offering a gesture of love, bizarre as it was, but of complete trust.

The Force having given him a clarity of thought that he has never felt before, Armitage proceeds, feeling an uncanny confidence in performing this deranged surgery. He takes a Qiitin in one hand, scalpel in the other, makes a tiny puncture in the inferior vena cava, blood spurting out instantly, and quickly presses the Qiitin into the slit, pin-side down. It twitches as its tiny, thread-like tendrils bury themselves into the tissue. He dabs it with a sponge, the puncture sealed by the Qiitin.

One by one, he inserts the Qiitins into the superior vena cava, the pulmonary arteries, pulmonary veins, and the aorta. He had gotten a bit of blood on Kylo’s shirt and the surrounding plastic, but he was so energized by the Force he hadn’t cared. This was even more intoxicating that that kiss Kylo had given him, but instead of muddling his mind, it sharpened his thoughts, his senses.

He sets the scalpel down and picks up the red Kyber crystal, cradling it in his bloodstained hands. Gently holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he brings it to the Qiitin attached to the superior vena cava. The Qiitin grasps the crystal with its spidery tines, yanking it out of his hand. The crystal then warbles, the Force flowing through his fingertips, levitating it close to the other Qiitins as they pull forward to join with the crystal. The one on the lower vein is not close enough, the heart being in the way, so remains detached.

Kylo’s heart stops beating. Armitage isn’t sure if it’s Kylo or the crystal doing that, or himself, their energies interweaving together as they are.

Okay, he thinks, the moment of truth.

 _I trust you_ , he hears in his mind.

He severs the superior vena cava. Blood oozes out, floating as if in zero gravity, and begins curling slowly around the crystal. He quickly cuts the rest of the veins and arteries, lifting the heart out of way to attach the final Qiitin, severing the inferior vena cava last.

He holds the heart in his hands, now completely separated, physically, from Kylo’s body, but Force strings still tie it to him. It lies motionless, but he can feel it pulsating through the Force.

He looks at the new crystal heart, watching the blood moving and swirling around the crystal, channeled by the Force, flowing in and out of the veins and arteries, slowly at first, gradually faster and faster until it’s a steady rushing. He can understand why Kylo wanted a vessel, having blood floating freely around in his chest may become problematic.

He lays the removed heart in the box that Kylo gave him, almost afraid that if he lets it go it will suddenly die, carefully setting the box to the side, and picks up the black orb.

The heart-sized orb appears to be perfectly smooth, but it opens similar to a fan or bird's wing, enclosing the red crystal and the rivulets of blood that encircle it, folding closed neatly around each Qiitin. It is certainly an odd looking heart, veins and arteries going in and out of a shiny black sphere.

Armitage fuses the pericardium back together with a packet of liquid sutures. Then he releases and dislodges the rib spreader, Kylo’s ribs springing back into their natural shape. He reconnects the sternum with bone staples, then stitches the large incision closed with actual sutures, pressing a bacta patch over the closure. 

Armitage exhales as he feels the Force subside, not realizing how much pressure it had been exerting on him. He comes back fully to himself, the tension between Kylo and himself lessening. He glances up to see Kylo watching him. 

“That...that was..the most...a-amazing thing I e-ever experienced,” Armitage breathes with some difficulty, as if he had forgotten how to.

Kylo tenderly touches his chest, wincing, “Me, too. But, I think I want to skip the sex tonight.”

Armitage laughs out loud, now understanding why Kylo collected body parts, “That was so amazing, I don’t think I will ever need sex again.”

Kylo raises an eyebrow.

Armitage sits back on his heels, looking at his bloodied hands, then at his bloodied lover,  “So, want to show me that collection of yours?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It works because ... It's a Force thing, and because I say so.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Find me on tumblr @ slashedface


End file.
